falloutfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Goris
Goris '- inteligentny Szpon Śmierci. Jeden z możliwych towarzyszy w ''Fallout 2. Charakterystyka '''Goris, syn Gruthara jest niezwykle inteligentnym, młodym Szponem Śmierci, niemalże filozofem. Gorisa charakteryzuje niezwykła ciekawość świata. Skutkuje to uwielbieniem dla czytania książek i podróżowania po świecie. Aby móc przebywać pośród ludzi wdziewa luźne szaty, które zdejmuje tylko w razie walki. Żeby wytłumaczyć postronnym, dlaczego ukrywa się pod tym strojem, twierdzi, że powodem noszenia szat jest okropnie szpecąca deformacja ciała. Do atakowania przeciwników wykorzystuje swoje szpony. Nie jest w stanie używać z żadnej innej broni, ani nosić pancerzy. W czasie wydarzeń znanych w Fallout 2 zamieszkiwał Kryptę 13. Ze względu na wspomnianą już chęć nauki o świecie z chęcią przyłączy się do Dziecka Przeznaczenia. Niezależnie od tego, czy tak się stało, nie ma go w Krypcie, gdy jej mieszkańcy są atakowani i wybici przez grupę żołnierzy Enklawy dowodzonych przez Franka Horrigana. Po zniszczeniu Enklawy Goris i Xarn są prawdopodobnie ostatnimi pozostałymi przy życiu inteligentnymi Szponami Śmierci. Kolor Gorisa Można długo spekulować na temat, dlaczego Goris jest szary, a nie brązowy, tak jak inne Szpony Śmierci (trzeba brać pod uwagę jedynie Fallout/''Fallout 2, gdyż w ''Fallout Tactics można było zmieniać kolor każdej istoty. Było to związane z tworzeniem postaci do trybu multiplayer). Pierwszą możliwością jest pochodzenie Gorisa. Niwykluczone, że nie zamieszkiwał terenów północnej Kalifornii. Enklawa mogła zbierać do badań okazy Szponów Śmierci z różnych części świata. Prawdopodobnie Goris pochodził z północy, a jego jasna karnacja miała zadanie kamuflażu. Tak jak w terenach pustynnych inne Szpony mają brązową karnację. Drugą możliwością jest to, że Goris jest albinosem. Jest też trzecie wytłumaczenie. Kolor skóry Gorisa może być związany jest z jego wiekiem. Według Johna Deiley'a najbardziej prawdopodobne jest, że kolor skóry Gorisa jest najprawdopodobniej wynikiem działania FEV (mutacje nim powodowane są różnorodne). Po Fallout 2 Losy Gorisa po wydarzeniach z Fallout 2 nie są dokładnie określone. Pewne spekulacje zostały przedstawione przez Chrisa Avellone w Biblii Fallouta 6: "No one knows. He is the last of his kind, a tortured soul in a kingdom of ruins. Can you hear him howling in the darkness at the edge of the firelight? Of course you can. Shed not a tear for brave Goris - he has served the good people of the wastes, and now his time is done." (Nikt nie wie stało się z Gorisem. Jest ostatnim w swoim gatunku, udręczoną duszą w królestwie zbudowanym z ruin. Czy możemy wyobrazić sobie, że słyszymy, jak wyje w ciemności, tuż poza zasięgiem światła ognisk? Oczywiście, że możemy. Nie rońmy łez nad walecznym Gorisem - służył dobrym ludziom z pustkowi, a jego czas już przeminął.) "Goris and Xarn did not perpetuate the race - they are the last of their kind." (Goris i Xarn nie umożliwili rasie przetrwania - są ostatnimi przedstawicielami gatunku.) Statystyki w grze 'Goris ma sześć poziomów rozwoju (statystyki podane są dla pierwszego i ostatniego):' *'SI' 8 -> 10 *'PE' 9 *'WY' 7 -> 10 *'CH' 4 *'IN' 5 -> 8 *'ZR' 8 -> 10 *'SZ' 6 -> 7 *'PŻ' 134 -> 187 (nawet na najwyższym poziomie rozwoju nie jest tak wytrzymały, jak dorosły szpon śmierci) *'KP' 28 -> 35 'Odporności na obrażenia:' *'Konwencjonalne' 5/40% -> 6/40% *'Laser' 8/60% -> 9/65% *'Ogień' 4/30% -> 5/35% *'Plazma' 4/50% -> 5/50% *'Wybuchy' 6/40% -> 9/45% *'Obrażenia' 1-30 -> 1-47 *'Udźwig' 225 -> 275 Ciekawostki *Postać Gorisa, podobnie jak całą Kryptę 13 w Fallout 2, stworzył John Deiley. Występowanie Goris występuje jedynie w Fallout 2. en: Goris ru: Горис uk:Горіс zh:革力士 kategoria:Bohaterowie niezależni (Fallout 2) kategoria:Członkowie drużyny (Fallout 2) kategoria:Postacie z Krypty 13 kategoria:Szpony śmierci Kategoria:Biblia Fallouta Kategoria:Fallout 2